sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvar Wikia
Welcome to the Sylvar Wikia The events of the Dungeon and Dragons series, known as Sylvar. Sylvar Sylvar was a game created by David Kline in the early year of 2012. With some high school friends, he has extended the game to others for over 3 years. There are Six planned games so far, with 3 completed and the fourth one active. The world of Sylvar takes place in the far corner of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Heroes of Old Arc Takes place with the Heroes of Old with Obrin, Kun, and Valtes. It has their arching stories and their rise to power in not only the past but also the future. During this it becomes not only a morale compass but as well it is a advancement in power that the world of Sylvar is introduced too. A lot of establishing of events and consequences during. Sylvar I: The Estann Revolution (Not-Canon) This was the first game created. It had a group of six including himself, playing on standard table-top. It established a typical fantasy world where an evil King (King Estann) needed to be brought to justice. The entire metaphor and theme of this game was based on morality, in the standard good vs. evil. It played out well and many of the established players carried on to Sylvar II. Main Countries: Estann, Tashar, Roya, Orin, Ythral, Mor'tok, Shiian's Tip, Guel Game Played: August 2012-June 2013 Sylvar II: The Galactic Civil War (Not-Canon) This game focused heavily on politics. There was no right vs wrong in this game, it was more about the many shades of grey that they had to deal with. The conflict was presented mainly on Kun vs. Obrin, who were from two vastly different ideologies. Ironically enough, the governments of the Independent Systems Alliance (Obrin) and the Galactic Union (Kun) played very eerily similar to the United States (Obrin) and the USSR (Kun), however, in the end Kun was the victor of this game. It was also a future one taking place 5,000 years after the events of Sylvar I. This one was played both on table-top and roll20.net. Game Played: July 2013-January 2015 The Heroes of Ancient Arc Sylvar III: The Breniki Wars This game focused mostly on rebellion. As the characters enlisted the help of the Three Hammers Clan, into dealing with Emperor Tuskarr, who was a Troll leader and Tyrant. This game focused more on character development, story was the biggest focus as each character had their own independent arch. The Story-lines would sometimes cross but for the most part the individual heroes would grow into new people. Supporting a big cast of good roleplayers, Sylvar III had been the most smooth process and building exercise for our roleplaying. The game focuses heavily on combat however, and David didn't shy away from death, but instead embraced it in this game. Many characters have died and many will die later on. Game was completed in November 2015. Main Countries: Garasun, Barudoun, New Terohoth, Paetheleon Game Played: February 2015-November 2015 Sylvar IV: Wrath of Rak'win Takes place 15 years after the events of Sylvar III. The main antagonist is the King of the Devils, and the cultists of the former Xharvin, N'Wrynn, and Zylen clans. The Heroes of Ancient and Heroes of Legend are two teams that will join together and defeat Rak'win. Lots of recurring characters and themes from Sylvar III. Plays more of a tactician stategy and a direct sequel to the events that had happened during the last one. Main Countries: Dalborn, Roya, Ythral, Marika, New Terohoth, Orin, Suuren The Syndicate Arc Sylvar V: Rise of the Syndicate This game will focus mostly on the darker side of people. Being played now, focuses on Kaython Anderton, Ekret Vanos, and the founding members of the criminal organization of the Syndicate. Has just begun playing and is more of a collective story instead of focusing on individuals like Sylvar III. The story is very much roleplaying heavy, and allows for the group to feel more like a family and a great of people who can get along well together. 30 Years before the events of Sylvar I. Main Countries: Argen Guard, Monoren, Arkyan Empire, Marika Game Played: November 2015-??? Sylvar VI: War For Sylvar II Takes place 17 years after Syndicate and focuses on the political fracturing of the United Council, the rise of The Black Empire, the aggression of Hindrasha's Legion, the mysterious circumstances of Shadow's Will, and as well is the Heroes of Ancient and Legend creating the Army of Time to combat those who are loyal to High Warden. It focuses more on the politics of the world and the aggression of many different warring factions in the regions of the United Continent. Trying to find stability in an unstable world. Main Countries: United Continent Army of Time Arc Sylvar VII: Titanic Purge Takes place on the year 0 AEN and focuses on the event known as the Titanic Purge, a massive force that deals a blow to the world of Sylvar. The Remaining forces must unite together and go to the continent of Tyros to chase after the Titanic Unity who plan on activating the Portal in the middle of the Mountain Range in order to have High Warden come to this world earlier than expected. As well the Titanic Unity the Heroes must focus on the emergence of the Titan-Forged Army, battle against the Republic of Izael, deal with the discovery of El'Shalla, after being missing for tens of thousands of years, and the new ambitious Sun Elven Empire, and try to stop the Purge from being completed by those more powerful than even the Gods. Final Sylvar: High Warden Takes place 5 years after Titanic Purge and has the Heroes of the World, The Army of Time, and many other factions joining together to get Seven Parts of the Titanic Portal that were scattered across the Continents of the World to create a portal to the Realm of High Warden, to prove to him that they are worthy of keeping their planet alive. In the Realm the pure purpose of High Warden and the Titans will be revealed and show why these experiments are made all across the cosmos. This one will be time sensitive and will either have them going to the Realm or High Warden showing to the Planet of Sylvar to battle them and finish the Purge. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:People Category:General Category:Gods Category:Land Category:Events Category:Player Characters Category:Non Player Characters Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Classes